Trebuchevalier
Trebuchevalier '(In Japanese : トレブシェバリア ''Torebushebaria), called '''C.O.R.G.I. (Catapult Of Radiated Galvanized Ions) '''by its human pilot Kiru Yamato, is an ancient transforming mecha in the setting of Super Robot Wars DRP. Name Trebuchevalier was given its nickname by the archeologists that found it - a portmanteau of '''trebuchet, a large medieval catapult, and chevalier, the french word for knight. Its technical name is AMHVS-02 (Ancient Mechanical Humanoid Vehicle Specimen 02) when it was still kept as a museum piece for scientific records. However, as it was refurbished and made operational, the name 'Trebuchevalier' stuck, and is currently what is used in military identification. CORGI is a forced abbreviation made by its current pilot Kiru Yamato due to his obsession and irrational love for the Welsh Corgi (welsh for dwarf dog). The energy it generates is not radiated, galvanized ions, but some kind of mysterious particulate in plasma form. Description In its original form, 'Chevalier Mode', the Trebuchevalier is a large, bulky mech shaped like a knight. Its signature weapon is a large heater shield curved like a shovel head, and an oversized flail whose heads utilize rocket propulsion to increase striking power. In this form, it has shown to be quite agile and powerful despite its large mass, being able to engage Variable Fighters and the Stygian SetNEGATIVE in melee. Its rocket flail is easily able to crumple the hull of large warships such as the Gekko-Go and other heavy mechs like the Destroid Monster. When it transforms into 'Trebuchet Mode', the chest armor of the Trebuchevalier opens up, revealing a smaller humanoid robot consisting of the head and folded limbs hidden in its torso. The smaller mech is called the 'Operator Module', which launches forth and separates from the rest of the body. The remaining parts transform into a Trebuchet-like machine, known as the 'Catapult Module'. The Operator Module is able to manipulate a yet-unknown energy generated by the Catapult Module, and is responsible for loading it unto the launcher and initiating its launch sequence. It can shape this energy into an explosive ball, or 'pull out' a shard of it to be used as an energy blade. In Trebuchet mode, the Operator Module is piloted by Kiru Yamato. The Catapult Module consists of the rest of the machinery separated from the Operator Module. Although it seems like the Operator Module does all the work to launch the projectiles, the Trebuchet Module's pilot actually manages the aiming, power output of the mechanical launcher, and its energy production management. Its pilot is the corgi called Sparky, the cover of the Innovade known as Sanctus Dognity. Sparky carries over these responsibilities as co-pilot when they revert to Chevalier Mode. According to a pamphlet from the raffle in which it was won, the Trebuchevalier seems to be a giant humanoid vehicle of protoculture-inspired origin excavated from the deserts of Egypt, one of a series of ancient overtechnological vehicles from prehistory. It was recently refurbished using humanity's current applications and understanding of overtechnology, but its energy production seems to be a hidden feature that its original appraisers overlooked. History As stated in the description, the Trebuchevalier was excavated from the deserts of Egypt, where the remains of other similar mecha were found around its site. This discovery helped historians formulate a theory about an ancient protoculture war on earth before known history, alluded to in myths and texts like the bible and the mahabharata. As its instruments had long been left neglected and its structure severely weakened by time, It was deemed unsuitable for operation and piloting. In addition, it was rare for protoculture vehicles to utilize medieval aesthetics and understanding - obsolete technology - the appraiser felt that there was nothing new to learn from the device, other than its historical context. Due to these factors, it was reduced to a curio in a museum. It was refurbished and was somehow acquired by the raffle organizers for a gala with rich collectors, businessmen and genteel elite. Kiru Yamato, an eccentric salaryman, was brought to the gala by his boss. He joined the raffle out of a desire to win the fourth prize, a Corgi dog of a rare breed. Instead, he won the grand prize - the Trebuchevalier. Somehow, he was able to work the old mecha back into operation, which he then used to cross the United States border, breaking through their coast guard and the intercepting aircraft. He was eventually subdued and arrested on American soil while he was searching for Corgis. However, Buisavian Chancellor Martin Wannamaker had seen his performance and became very interested in him and the mecha. He paid off certain Union politicians to transfer the Trebuchevalier and Kiru Yamato over to Buisavia. There, Kiru was given Sparky as a payment and made to join the Death River pirates as a privateer for the Buisavian crown. The Trebuchevalier, which he calls C.O.R.G.I., now serves as the guardian of the BCS Suspicious Activity. Stats These are the stats for the Trebuchevalier according to Fate SRW. Generic Humanoid, Knight shaped Head: 360 Swivel Head +2 notice to outside angle (External) Front Torso: Thick Plating (Internal) +4 fortitude Back Torso: Transform System Legs: Jet Mobility (External) +2 Pilot Arms: Shield and Flail with laser connection (Internal) +4 Melee Trebuchet form cant move, can only tilt, turn, and scuttle Head: "Little Mech" Stunt: I become this little mech, everything else has 5 stress Front Torso: (External) Energy Production system, +4 shoot, affects everything in the zone (boom), but only 1 can be active at a time, takes 1 turn to create Back Torso: Transform System Legs: Catapult Frame > High durability +5 stress (Internal) Arms: Catapult Arm > shoot anywhere in the battlefield Category:SRW DRP Mecha Category:Player Mecha